


Glamor? Compulsion? Is This an Anne Rice Novel?

by bottomboybye



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Darkside spin off, Enthusiastic Consent, Gabe is a vampire, Jack is a human, M/M, Vampire AU, but like glamor taking, i don’t even know what to tag this as honestly but I wanted it, jack sucks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:48:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22500493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bottomboybye/pseuds/bottomboybye
Summary: Jack gets what he wants, eventually. Even if his monster boyfriend doesn’t quite know how to give him what he wants.
Relationships: Reaper | Gabriel Reyes/Soldier: 76 | Jack Morrison
Comments: 26
Kudos: 115





	Glamor? Compulsion? Is This an Anne Rice Novel?

**Author's Note:**

> Glamor = compulsion = hypnotized 
> 
> This involves Jack being taken control of and used. While this is consensual, please note that it does occur.
> 
> If you haven’t already read Darkside, I suggest it. Some parts of this fic nod to that one.
> 
> Shout out to the friends that kept me motivated and cheered me on, without you this wouldn’t exist.
> 
> Find me at bottomboybye on twitter.

Finding new and exciting things is easy for Jack but for Gabriel? It’s a been there, done that situation. Gabriel knows what he likes, knows how to ask for those things in pretty words, and manages to convince Jack he likes them just as much or more than Gabe does. Except for one thing, the one thing Jack has constantly asked for without comment from Gabe’s side who tries to brush away the request as if it never happened in the first place. 

_ I want you to glamor me and force me into lovemaking.  _

There is something inherently  _ wrong _ about what Jack asks for. He can and has successfully hidden traumatic memories from Jack and helped him quit smoking by taking away the need with a simple command but this seems to go to the extreme of what Gabriel doesn’t like about himself, the reason they call his kind monsters. This isn’t like Twilight where Jack is stronger than Gabe’s attempts at controlling him, he’s afraid Jack will question everything they’ve ever done as if it were on the whim of Gabriel’s compulsion. 

He wants to, in the deepest and darkest parts of his being. He truly does want to give Jack exactly what he wants without any man-made limit. He wants to feel as though Jack cannot reject him. He wants Jack to be helpless underneath him as if Gabe hunted him down and devoured a rare meal. 

Jack, to his increasing dismay, is lax with his want to tap out. He thinks as enhanced as he is that he can keep up with Gabriel. Gabriel is a vampire, a highly bred one at that, before including SEP’s additional oomph to his abilities. There is no way a simple enhanced human could compare to him in physicality or even mental prowess. It makes him wary to do anything with Jack that could force him into a situation he doesn’t want to be in with a creature quite as dangerous as he is. 

Now, he could pluck the memory away but that seems grossly negligent in his use of his abilities. It feels wrong, morally and ethically. He wants Jack to remember the things they do with what little time they have left. After 350 years of living, he has grown to know the soft span of human lives. 

It scares him, what he’s capable of doing that may or may not bring harm to his partner whom he loves more than life itself. It would be easier if Jack would let Gabe turn him but he declines consistently. It’s stressful, being in love with a mortal man who refuses to be given the key to eternal life. 

But, as resilient as he is-- Gabe was born of flesh and bone then created to be an apex predator. This means he is still susceptible to the coaxing of fluttering lashes and coyness that has no right to come from a man.

Jack works him up to it, beyond Gabe’s better judgment, butters him up after a night of pure, unadulterated bliss. He is naked, Jack petting the dark fur that covers his chest. Jack likes a man with hair, likes to pull on it for some inane reason. It weakens his resolve, watching his human play with him as a kitten would. He muses that Jack would make a brilliant werecat, grooming his mate (which would be himself, of course) and tending to purr to soothe after a rough fuck. This image leaves Gabe wanting, a want Jack meets with his palm in a simple press against the head of his half-hard cock. He shouldn’t be able to be this aroused for this long of play but the healing bite against Jack’s throat fed him just enough to keep the night going a tad bit longer.

“I want you to glamor me, Gabriel,” Jack says, eyes lifting to meet his. Fingers trail against the underside of Gabe’s cock while his palm rolls over the tip, “I want the option to tap out if I need to. I know I’m shit at it but you could glamor that too to make sure I listen,” Jack lets out a breath, the final nail in Gabe’s metaphorical coffin, “I want to give up everything for you and only for you.” Jack’s palm rubs against the head of his cock where the slit offers Jack precum to smooth the roughness of his palm. 

“Jack.” Gabriel groans. The movement is distracting but Jack is not the first human to use his sexuality as a means to an end. He has to hand it to him, this side of him is blunter about it than Jack’s silver tongue persona. What would he have said to convince him in pure words? Gabe isn’t sure there are words enough for him to give in to the request. He needs to truly know Jack wants this and doesn’t ask for something he doesn’t know the true consequences of.

“Hear me out. Right now. I want to suck you off or I could even give you a handjob. All I want is for you to make me do that. No talking back, no resistance. I want to feel…” Jack’s sentence falters. Gabriel can feel his eyes turn, fangs slipping through as he loses momentary control over the human vision he wishes his lover to see. The idea is arousing, he’ll admit. Part of him really wants to force Jack to be his plaything for the rest of eternity, the jealous man within him craves it but Jack is worth more than that to risk it. He won’t make him a walking blood bag.

“Jack, if you want that I need to be able to trust you’ll tell me if it’s too much.” Gabriel reaches up, a palm to the scratchy side of Jack’s jaw where the 5 o’clock shadows adds a dimension of texture that makes him shiver. His lover needs to shave but they have hours for that. They don’t have hours to do what Jack asks of him. 

“I promise. I  _ promise _ I want this. Hell, you can even glamor me to be truthful.  _ Please _ .” Jack’s hand doesn’t stop moving, he doesn’t stop the delicious brush of skin against his sensitive tip. Gabriel has to grit his teeth in concentration to hear Jack’s plea. Jack knows he’s won the moment Gabe’s hips push against his hand.

“Look at me, John Morrison, be truthful without fail. Is this what you truly want of me or what that romance novel you have been reading has and you want to try it?” Gabriel’s words are surprisingly articulate when considering Jack is doing his most to distract him from logic. The words have to be precise or the compulsion could turn into something akin to a djinn’s wish and react in ways unprecedented.

Jack has moved from palming his cock to full stroking. The touch isn’t enough but Gabe still wants to push into it, greedily taking what Jack offers without a second thought. He could be happy with this, but Jack wants what he wants; what his bullheaded love desires he shall get.

“Both.” Jack breathes out as his cheeks darken. Gabe huffs out a laugh. His partner isn’t as sneaky as he thinks, he knows Jack devours monster and human fiction more than should be reasonable when he shares his bed with one. Jack opens his mouth to defend himself but doesn’t get the opportunity to speak. 

“No more talking, John Morrison, you’ll listen to me and nothing else. You can ask to end this and my will be undone with a simple word of a stop. I want you to get me off in what pleases you most without giving you the opportunity to release.” The last part is unfair but Gabe knows Jack will do whatever he wants to him and that, alone, will be sufficient enough. He has to punish his boy for wanting something beyond a human’s survival instinct. 

This is a test. Gabriel knows it. Jack knows it. They’ll treat it seriously even if Gabe leaks more precum than should be rightful of a vampire his age. 

Jack is fluid, Gabriel’s original werecat musing comes to mind. Jack bends himself, hand still stroking along his hardness, to kiss at his chest. His free hand drags nails against his skin the way Gabe likes it. Sharp pain streaks down his side to offset the attention his cock is lavished with. The pain is a distraction to bring Gabe’s guard down for long enough for Jack to pop a nipple into his mouth.

Jack is an absolute asshole of a cat if the comparison stands; licking, and suckling in search of sweetness that will never come. When he pulls back, his nipple is flushed with color. Jack seems to enjoy it, Gabe can feel the weight of his excitement against his thigh. Warm, wanting, and waiting for attention that’ll never come. 

Gabe grunts as Jack squeezes him in his palm, harder than usual but not hard enough to hurt. The pressure is tight and warm but rougher than he likes after the invention of lubrication. He grunts out his displeasure and Jack ceases his movement with a confused look. He didn’t stop willingly. Gabriel yanks the control from Jack with a simple sound, a small reminder that Gabriel reigns at this moment. Jack offered his agency for the ability to service his lover and Gabe has accepted it. He wonders if Jack regrets the choice. 

“Mouth.” Gabriel states and Jack’s mouth widens without Jack’s input. A beat passes as Gabriel watches the lovely blue of Jack’s irises taken over but the abyss of his pupils. Attractive. Sinful. Jack loves this in a way Gabriel miscalculated. He knew Jack had a kink for being taken and used without question but this was another thing entirely. Gabe can’t say he doesn’t like it either making the situation riskier. 

Oh well, for now, he’ll play with his toy and if Jack enjoys himself then so be it. 

“Your mouth and throat will stay open to take me. Your hands will be upon my hips and you can squeeze me three times in quick succession to stop if you are not enjoying this. However, I will use you until I finish if you do not stop and then you will go to bed. You will remember this and dream of nothing while asleep.” 

Jack bends without missing a beat. Hands settle on his hips, mouth open around Gabe’s cock before closing. The dampness is exquisite with the heat adds another layer of pleasure that nestles in his groin. When Jack takes him fully, he knows it’s the glamor that moves him to act so quickly. Jack is a man that likes to give head, he likes to savor the flavor of cum across his tongue with kitten licks to the slit, he likes to suckle the head as if asking for more, and he likes to work himself to take Gabe into his throat. He hates to rush but the glamor forces him to open his throat to accept Gabe’s dick. 

Gabriel twitches in his mouth. One of his hands moves to tangle in Jack’s hair. Hair product crunches under his palm but he cares little for the texture of his lover’s hair in favor of the head of his cock bumping the back of Jack’s throat. He doesn’t gag, he doesn’t choke. His body takes him as commanded like a sleeve created for his enjoyment. 

There’s something within his baser instincts that finds this alluring in a way that speaks to his need to control. He knows his neuroticism can be problematic but when he fits so tightly into Jack’s throat it’s hard to care if his need for total control makes this hotter than it should be. 

Gabriel forces Jack more and more on his cock. He can feel Jack’s nails dig into his skin, hard enough to break, but Gabriel never cuts off his air for long. He isn’t in the game of causing Jack undue emotional distress that wasn’t asked for. He’s not in the mood to kill his prey and definitely not in the mood to traumatize his lover. 

Jack’s lips are beet red, cheeks flushed beautifully as his eyes betray his frantic need. Gabe wishes to feed off him as a way to cherry the sundae Jack offers him. How could he pass on such a wonderful mouth? He can’t figure out why they haven’t done this sooner. Why did he wait so long to give Jack what he wanted?

Gabriel pets his head and runs his fingers against his scalp. He pulls and pushes him onto his cock watching his cock sink between his lips. Jack’s throat spasms around him and tears run down his face. His eyes show surprise but settle into the focus that comes with a potentially blocked airway when it comes to Gabe’s impending release. He’s sure if he looked Jack would be folding his thumb into his hand to help hinder his already nonexistent gag reflex.

Gabe isn’t the type to enjoy Jack’s pain but he can’t stop when his peak slams into him as tears roll down Jack’s cheeks combining with the drool and precum that leaks around the seal of his lips. Gabriel empties himself into Jack swallowing throat, who dutifully makes sure every bit he can get makes it into his throat and doesn’t spill from his lips.

After he’s finished, it’s hard to remove himself, but he must for Jack’s immediate comfort. Maybe one day he can have Jack lay across his lap and warm his cock with nothing else to distract him but, alas, all good things must end. He tugs Jack’s head up, listens to his toy cough and swallow what remained of his spend before following the next directive as if scripted. A robot with a code that cannot deviate.

Gabriel isn’t sure how he feels about that. Watching Jack move without actually wanting to move makes his stomach curl uncomfortably. 

Jack falls to his spot on the bed, curled towards Gabe’s body as if he might float away if not touching his partner. Gabriel swallows down a lump of guilt, moving his hand against Jack’s temple. Jack used to say the coolness of his skin was a relief when a headache plagued him.

“No need to sleep, yet,” Gabriel whispers, “I release you.” He leans down to press a soft kiss against Jack’s forehead. The attention is for himself, mostly, but knows Jack appreciates it. 

The end of his compulsion is obvious. Jack’s body drops, eyes opening as he tries to regain control of his body. Coming back is never easy, he knows he should have let Jack sleep off the comedown. Selfishly, he needs to know if Jack is okay. He needs to know this was what he wanted without going too far. He needs to know if Jack enjoyed himself or if Gabriel ruined it for them. Did Jack hate it? Gabe would hate himself if he did. 

“Fuck.” Jack rasps out, a slurred word that makes him sound drunk. Gabriel finds a laugh bubbling from his throat, short and sudden. He can’t place why Jack’s outburst is funny but it is. Maybe this is his emotional release from their play? It would make sense as his limbs feel heavy and ready to sink into the bed where Jack looks so invitingly warm.

“Tell me how you feel? Was it okay? Do you need anything?” Worry creeps into his voice even though he knows he shouldn’t let Jack know he’s not entirely sure how this whole situation went. He needs to be confident but he finds his confidence faltering when Jack’s well-being is on the line. 

Jack just smiles. Something good settles in his gut. Pride? Relief? He can’t place it but it is a good feeling and he enjoys it far more than he has any right to.

“I’ll take that as good?”Gabriel pulls Jack against him, hands all over his sweat-slick body making sure he’s really okay. 

“Do that again. Sometime. But. Fuck my ass not…” Jack has to clear his throat, voice rough from the fucking of his throat, “Throat. Rough. Ready to sleep.” 

“You can sleep, Jackie. You did well. You did so well, perfect even.” Gabe mumbles against him. Jack’s body goes lax from sheer exhaustion, mentally and physically. Even so, sleep is far too easy for a man this close to a monster. But maybe that made him feel safer? A monster in his bed that would tear apart the world than let them take one look at him and attempt to harm a hair on his head. 

Maybe being a monster wasn’t a bad thing if it meant Gabriel could protect his entire world and give him exactly what he wants. 


End file.
